


Warmth

by LadyWynne



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWynne/pseuds/LadyWynne
Summary: A few words of Sansan feel-good fluff.





	Warmth

It has been five years since the wars were won, but Sansa still has nightmares. She screams and startles herself awake, heart racing. Immediately a strong arm pulls her close.

  
"Hush little bird. I'm here."

  
Sansa sinks into the warmth of him and closes her eyes.


End file.
